


The Faithful

by Scribe32oz



Series: Seven Scrolls [2]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Action & Romance, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe32oz/pseuds/Scribe32oz
Summary: When a group of settlers in the area vanishes without a trace, Vin Tanner is enlisted to track their path through an area of the Territory considered cursed by Indians. As the Seven follow the trail of the lost settlers, they come face to face with a monstrous evil festering in the shadows for over three centuries. Set after Wagon Train.
Series: Seven Scrolls [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/859684





	The Faithful

For personal reasons, I have had to take this story offline. If you wish to read a copy of this please email me on  Scribe 51 @ optusnet. com. au for a PDF copy.


End file.
